Cousins Across The Sea
by Swamp man92
Summary: They are similar to Elves in a way. The war raging on and no one knows that the drows have sent one of their own to help. How will everyone react when someone new arrives to help? One who's neither elf,human,dwarf. But instead A Cousin Across The Sea
1. Chapter 1

Cousins Across The Sea 

Disclaimer

I do not own any names, characters from the inheritance cycle. I gain nothing from writing this story, other than hearing what others have to say about what I write.

Called To War

The night was young, the stars old, the air fresh and the ocean blue. Irlinda stood upon the top of a high cliff overlooking the darkened ocean water beneath the night sky. Her small home, on the edge of the forest behind her, she stood tall, motionless as the ocean breeze blew around her; her eyes were closed as she took pleasure from every breath of the soft wind. Her shining waist length white hair waving slightly in the cool air, it stood out against her black skin, like the brightest star in the night sky.

Her features were cut and sharp, giving her the slight appearance of a cat. Her ears were curved to points much like her cousins across the sea, which had departed these lands millennia ago. Her sharp hearing could pick up the sound of a squeaking mouse from over 100 feet in the distance.

Opening her eyes, she stared out over the quiet waters of the sea, the light from the full moon reflected off the uneven water, momentarily causing the water to shine like sparkling diamonds.

A slight smile pulled at her lips. _If there could be anything more peaceful than the ocean night? _She thought as she admired view.

Slowly lifting a hand, she stared at the water below. Speaking with a soft voice, a small orb of ocean water rose to eye level then slowly drifted towards her. It stopped just over a foot from her chest, as she stared into the water, she watched as a small fish swam in the restricted space. It's shining silver scales reflected the moonlight better than the ocean surface.

Speaking in the native language of her people, the Drows, she said "Feel the cool breezes."

Releasing her hold of the water she dropped it, only to watch it fall back to the sea. Raising her gaze she watched the fish swim in the cool breezes around it.

_I wonder what it would be like to swim the oceans forever_ she thought as she stared at the fish in fascination.

Once again speaking she watched as the fish fell to the sea below.

The night wore on, the forest behind her burst to life with calls of insects as it got later into the night. Irlinda remained motionless as she stared out over the calm water, the waves below lightly crashing against the cliff. The night came and went, and Irlinda hadn't moved, she didn't know exactly how long she'd been standing there. All she knew was that it would not last as she hoped it would.

Slowly turning she watched as another of her race appeared from the forest.

Stepping forwards the messenger gave a slight bow "Irlinda the king would like to see you." The messenger's voice was smooth but deep. He had the same white eyes as she did, as well as the black skin and white hair.

She sighed_. _"And what does, his majesty want?" she asked curtly.

She had never liked their king who had taken the throne over 800 years ago, he was arrogant and tended to be rude, only recently had he began to recognise his flaws.

"He would not say, all he said was your presence was required."

She frowned; the last time this message was sent they introduced her to the Elvan king Evandar. In the 73 thousand years the elves had been gone they had never asked for assistance. The two races, Elves and Drows, had stayed in contact as the two races were so similar they considered each other to be cousins, the Elves had kept the Drow's existence secret from all else in their land Alagaesia.

Slowly walking from the cliff Irlinda walked into her home. Inside it was roomy; a table grew out of the wall. The wooden walls were smooth, as she had crafted the house herself using the Ancient Language, she had sung to the forest for hours until she was satisfied. Walking forwards she opened her chest after removing the magical lock she had on it. Taking out her armour she turned and strapped it on firmly.

The specially made silver armour was as hard as a Dragons scales and weighed very little. Walking forwards she took her sword and bow which were leaning against the wall. Pulling black clothes over her armour she noticed the shining silver vanish from view. Taking a black cape she tied it round her neck, the hood she left loose.

Strapping her razor sharp silver sword at her waist and hanging 2 dozen swan feathered arrows and her yew bow over her back, she exited the building.

Stepping outside, she spotted the messenger leaning against a tree patiently.

She didn't acknowledge him; instead she walked to the forest and burst into a sprint, towards the Drows city. As she sprinted she didn't bother to slow down so that the messenger could run beside her, among her people she was considered an extremely fast runner. Her people were a peaceful race that hated war and death. Although they always kept their skills fresh, if ever the time for war came. As Irlinda drew closer to the capital she barely noticed as the Drows became more common around her. They all had very similar appearances with jet black skin and shining white hair. Their eyes stood out as they were pure white with only the black pupil. The trees surrounding her grew tall and thick, the forest buzzed with life around her, animals wondered freely amongst the Drows as they had no fear of ever being harmed. Slowing to a stop she walked to the gates, the guards inclined their heads as she approached and moved aside to allow her passage.

Each step brought her closer to the king, who was waiting for her in the Hall of Ages. As the Drows around her noticed her presence they moved aside and allowed her to pass, they all inclined their heads as she did so. She was feared and admired among her people because of her incredible age. Walking across the lush green grass she slowly ascended half a dozen stairs made of stone. Reaching forwards she stared at her black hand on the door, her nails just surpassing her skin were as black as night, pushing the doors in front of her she found herself at the entrance of a long room. Two long tables were aligned lengthways along either side of the hall, leaving a walk way behind and between the two. At the end was another table lined sideways. The hall was part of the tree, the wooden walls and floor were smooth, and the hall had been made just like all other structures that the Drows used. The ceiling was made of intertwining branches, leaving gaps so the sunlight may enter the hall and illuminate the room at the birth of every new day. Walking forwards she spotted the king standing at the front table talking to a stranger. He wore a long cape, with fine blue silk clothing, a short sword hung at his waist.

This stranger had long shining black hair, her skin was fair white. The stranger stood tall and proudly. A finely crafted sword hung at her waist, 2 dozen arrows similar to Irlinda's own hung on her back, a bow over her shoulder.

The king stopped talking; looking past the stranger he spotted Irlinda. The stranger turned and observed her as well. She was beautiful; she had dark green eyes, facial features slightly angled like the Drows, giving her the appearance of a cat.

_An elf? What's an Elf doing here?_ Irlinda thought as she came closer.

"Irlinda, may I introduce Princess Arya of the elves."

Irlinda didn't reply, she just examined, this, Arya.

"Welcome to our home, cousin, I haven't met one of your race in many years."

"Thankyou." Arya replied, her voice smooth, she almost seemed to be singing just from that one word, like the Drow's.

"Before you leave we must hold a feast, as we haven't had one of your kin with us in many years."

Arya inclined her head slightly to the king, "We would be honoured but time is short and it will take many weeks to reach Alagaesia, the war rages on and we can't afford to linger."

"I understand, unfortunately I can't spare too many soldiers as we have problems of our own, but we will never allow you to stand alone without our help, so we will assist as much as we can."

Turning to look at the king, "Terris what are you suggesting?" Irlinda asked after a long moment.

The king sighed, "I was hoping that you would agree to travel with Arya back to the Elves."

She looked at Arya, then to the king again, "What could one Drow do to change an outcome of an entire war?"

The king was silent, he looked at Arya then to Irlinda, "The elves are at war, and if what Arya say's is true, we cannot let this happen. Irlinda, you are the eldest of our race, you've studied things that no other is willing to risk their lives for."

Irlinda glared dangerously at the king, she loathed people reminding her that she was the eldest of her race. Terris new this, yet he still insisted on reminding her on a regular occasion. Unlike the elves that are most powerful in their youth and gain control of these powers as they age. Drow's are at their weakest in youth, the older a Drow is the stronger they are, and the older a Drow is the more they are respected and feared. Terris was one of the few who often spoke out of line.

_53,239 years,_ she thought,_ where does my life end?_ She asked herself.

"I was informed, one of the Dragon Riders betrayed his order, and I trust he is dead by now?"

The king didn't answer.

"No, he brought about the fall of the riders and it is he who threatens our survival" It was Arya who had spoken.

She turned to look at Arya, "Power, power is his desire, so one suggestion is that you give him it. Eventually his armies will become too spread out making it an easy victory."

"That doesn't work; he learnt forbidden magic from a shade."

"Arya, magic is not forbidden to anyone, you and only you can choose to forbid yourself of finding it."

The king stared at her, for a long moment no one spoke as there was an awkward silence.

"Please Irlinda; we may not survive this war without help."

Looking down she stared at the smooth wooden floor under her feet, "I have always wondered what this, Alagaesia is like."

"So you'll come?"

She slowly nodded then walked outside the hall and stood facing the opposite direction at the bottom of the steps waiting for Arya.

Before long, Arya slowly walked up alongside her.

Irlinda turned her head to look at Arya, "I apologise for my actions back there. I don't enjoy the company of our king."

"Really, why is that?"

She didn't answer.

"Follow me to your boat, if what you say about this war is true then we cannot delay." She took step, Arya walking besides her.

"Irlinda, I mean no disrespect but I heard that the older a Drow the stronger they are, is that correct?"

She frowned, and then she looked at Arya.

_She couldn't be more than 150 years of age_ Irlinda thought as she watched the elf, "Yes that is correct Arya."

"Well Terris said you were the eldest, forgive me but I'm curious to know you age"

Irlinda swung a hand out faster than Arya could react, and stopped her from taking another step, slowly looking at her she said, "Yes that is what he was saying, I am the eldest, but I take no pride in it. Once you reach my age, life just seems empty."

"I apologise, but I am still curious to know your age"

Irlinda smiled, "Curiosity is a blessing and a curse, you learn something from it every time, but it can come with great consequences. You ask how old I am, then I shall tell you;" she inclined her head very slightly "I'm 53,239 years of age. An age that signals I've lived much too long."

Arya just stared at her for a long moment. She obviously hadn't expected Irlinda to have reached such an age.

When no answer came Irlinda continued walking, "Since we are going to Alagaesia, I would like to know exactly what has happened in this war. I know that the rider Galbatorix betrayed the riders and brought about the deaths of many. And I'm assuming by your coming here asking our help that he has gained greater power, and that there are few rider's that remain who resist him."

"Yes, only one rider remains, Eragon. He and Saphira, his dragon, are the only ones left who still fight. They are alone against two others."

Irlinda was quiet for a moment as they walked "How old is this rider?"

"He is young, 19 if I'm correct."

"19! What can a 19 year old do to change the outcome of a war? He is much too young to be a leader."

"He has done a fine job; he is smart and wise beyond his years."

"One would hope so."

Arya was quiet, "The dwarve's king was killed in battle recently, the new king, Orik has just been elected."

"Hmm, when do we march to battle?"

"The elves have already marched from Du Weldenvarden, the Dwarves are gathering all the troops they can and the Varden have invaded the Empire."

Irlinda didn't answer; Arya seemed to think it was best not to speak. Time pasted quickly as they walked to the ocean. As the beach came into view they spotted a single boat on the shore. It was large, the wooden frame was smooth and strong, the boat had a large sail and a number of holes for ores. Crowded around the boat were half a dozen elves and two dozen Drow's. The elves all had the same fair skin; however their eyes were different colours, as was their hair. They all stood proudly. The Drows all had black skin, with shining white hair and white eyes. Only the black pupil showed in their eyes. As Arya and Irlinda approached, all those around the boat turned to watch them. As they drew closer all the Drows inclined their heads slightly as Irlinda approached. It was a custom to respect an elder, especially one as old as her. The elves were unsure why they did this, so they twisted their wrists in the elves fashion of respect.

Walking forwards, Arya spoke to one of the Elves. Irlinda stood back, patiently waiting, as she waited she observed the elves curiously, they were doing the same to her. She was sure they were wondering what made the Drows respect her so.

The elf Arya was speaking to nodded then walked past her, "I am Iliren, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Irlinda nodded, "Likewise."

Iliren seemed to sing as he spoke, just like Arya.

"We are ready to depart whenever you are"

Irlinda looked at Arya for a moment, she stared straight back.

"I am ready now."

He nodded to her then turned and said his farewells to the Drows. As Arya boarded the ship each of the Drows approached Irlinda and gave her their best wishes.

Turning she saw Terris walking across the sand towards her. Behind him were four other Drows, all had finely crafted swords at their waists. Each carried something covered by a silk blanket.

For the first time, the king inclined his head to Irlinda, "I wish you the best of luck in Alagaesia, may you return to us unharmed."

She gave a slight nod.

"Please, before you leave us I would like to bestow upon you a few gifts, if you will accept them."

"Thank you, but it really isn't necessary."

The king smiled, "First I would like to give you this." He turned and uncovered a fine sword. That one of the Drows was carrying. The entire blade curved slightly, its handle was silver and had golden veins wrapping around its hilt. The blade was long and razor sharp, it looked to be the width of a finger nail; it shone like a diamond in the sun. Weaving along the blade, were the same golden veins. It was the most exotic sword she had ever seen. Taking the sword from the Drow, the king turned.

"This sword it the sharpest tool you will ever find. Like all our weapons it cannot be broken or blunted. It also carries a powerful spell. Any flesh this sword cuts into will be infected by an incurable poison that will slowly kill them. Its name is 'Survaren', take it with my compliments"

Irlinda slowly reached out and took the sword; it was a light a feather. She wasn't sure if it even did have weight. She stared at its beauty, transfixed by the craftsmanship. "I don't know what to say."

The king ignored her, taking the second item from the next Drow, he revealed a small white ring.

"This ring will protect you from even the most harmful magic."

Then he handed it to her.

The third item was once again, an extraordinary gift. It was a long black cape "This cape will increase your awareness. If a threat nears you, you will become aware of its presence sooner than normal."

As he gave her each new item, she put it on. She replaced her sword with Survaren. The new blade felt like her other had. It seemed to weigh no more than a feather like her armour.

After she replaced her old cape with the new, the king said, "And finally I present you with this."

He held up a beautiful necklace. It was golden with diamond veins wrapping around it.

"This necklace is the most useful tool that you could have while fighting another magic user. It holds an enchantment so powerful that your mind cannot be broken into. You will be safe from all mental attacks"

Irlinda took the amulet, "If something happens to me, you know that these will never be returned."

"Irlinda, on behalf of our entire race these are the gifts we give you. We will pray every day for your safe return."

Then the king bowed to her then speaking in the native Drow language he said, "May we always be with you in spirit."

"You honour me Terris."

Switching back to the Ancient Language he said, "Now go."

She didn't answer, turning she walked to the boat and boarded. The elves around her began drawing water from the ocean to bring the boat afloat.

Arya walked up alongside her, "We are grateful for what you are risking your life for, this is not your war."

Irlinda looked at Arya, "We are cousins, whether we are separated by the ocean or an army of thousands. Any war of yours is a war of mine", then she stared at her home land, "And any war of mine is a war of yours"

Arya didn't answer she just stood motionless beside Irlinda watching, as the boat sailed away from land, they stood at the railing watching the Drows vanished from sight.

_Now I'm alone. Now I go to war,_ Irlinda thought as the last spot of land vanished from view.


	2. Ch 2: Wisdom Shared

Wisdom Shared

Irlinda stood tall and straight at the bow of the boat. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sound of the ocean, the movement of the boat as the waves rolled underneath seemed so smooth, so gentle, and so calm. Irlinda could hear the elves behind her, all were speaking quietly. Most likely about her, she had barely said a word in the two weeks they had been sailing. Irlinda sensed another presence by her side. For a moment she didn't speak.

"What do you wish to ask?" she spoke smoothly.

She opened her eyes and stared at the elf beside her.

Iliren was looking out at the ocean "I was just curious, do you sleep at all? This whole journey I haven't seen you lay down."

Irlinda smiled "Sleep is a place where one can lose themselves in extraordinary imaginations. But the answer is no. I don't sleep."

Iliren stared at her in astonishment "You don't sleep? That's something I've never heard of."

She smiled "all races are different and have something unique about them in their own right."

"Then what do humans have? They have not our abilities of speed, strength or magic, nor do they live long. They don't have the gifts of dwarves who are masters of war and craft. Even Dwarves have extended lives"

He seemed to be challenging her in a sense which Irlinda found amusing and smiled.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she slowly looked out to sea again. She took a long moment to answer leaving Iliren standing awkwardly beside her.

"Elves have the gift of strength, speed and immortality which is true like you say. Dwarves have the gift of strength of the mountain and the gift of a long life. Dragon's, have the gift of fire and magic, and finally humans." She looked at Iliren "Have the gift of mortality. So I ask you now. Is the immortality of ours races a gift? Or a curse?"

He was silent for a moment "a gift" he finally said.

Irlinda raised an eyebrow signalling him to explain.

"Our lives stretch on and yet we are not immortal. We can still be taken by blade, poison, magic or sickness. But even so we have as much time as we want to do what we want"

Irlinda nodded "You have a strong opinion. But I can yet raise a point that say's otherwise. It's exactly what you just said that turns a human's mortality into a gift. They don't have long lives. So they must find what they want in life fast, they don't have the chance to take their time as we do. And it's because of this that humans are so fast at expanding. It's because they have learnt to do much in the little time they have"

Iliren smiled "I believe you have bested me. I cannot think of a rebuttal for this newly formed debate"

Irlinda slowly looked to the clouds above, as the wind blew around her causing her hair to whip forwards in front of her face she said "Iliren, debates are only settled by one side giving up. Regardless of what has been said to rebut what you say there is always a way to counter that" she turned to face him "now go and think on what you might say"

He gave a slight frown before smiling "A challenge is always welcome" then he returned to ponder his thoughts.

Irlinda barely took note as she returned to her previous position. The sun had set and the stars sparkled in the darkened sky.

"Irlinda"

It was Arya who was speaking to her.

"What may I do for you Princess Arya?"

"I'd rather you address me as a friend, just Arya"

Irlinda smiled and turned to look at her "And that's the sign of a leader" she looked back over the sea "the best leaders do not like to be acknowledged above others. Now, how may I help you?"

"It just occurred to me, what you would be teaching Eragon"

Irlinda slowly looked down. Placing her finger tips of the wooden trailing she dragged them across the smooth surface. The wood rippled like water at her touch. Cupping her hand she reached into the railing and drew it out. The wood flowed like water, the excess fell back to the railing and moulded into the wood as nothing had happened. Raising her hand she stared at the liquid redwood in she had cupped in her hand. Tilting it to the side the wood flowed off her hand and became whole with the railing again.

"How did you do that? I've never seen anything like it before" Arya asked as she stepped forward in fascination.

Irlinda looked to the sky "Arya, even at your age and what you know of magic. This is much too advanced for you"

"Owe, I'm sure that I"

Before she could say anymore Irlinda held a hand to silence her "you should know that nothing is as easy as it looks or seems. That was one of the spells that require more than concentration" she lowered her hand then tapped a finger on the railing "it requires more than just feeling and knowing"

"I don't understand" the reply was long in coming.

"You weren't supposed to"

Out of her peripheral vision she spotted Arya frown, slowly Arya turned and walked to the rear of the boat obviously contemplating what she had just been told.

Irlinda noticed rather quickly that the elves were avoiding her. They seemed to grow uneasy the closer she was. It had been an entire week since she last spoke to any of the elves. In that time she hadn't moved more than two metres from her spot by the railing. She stood in silence 24/7, eyes closed and taking pleasure from every moment she spent with the cool peaceful ocean breeze before she arrived to the land, which has been torn by war. In truth she was secretly thankful that the elves she travelled with left her be. She had never been one who enjoyed excessive or pointless conversation. Although Irlinda had an interest in exploring this new and fascinating Alagaesia, she had no desire to stay in such a place for too long.

"Pardon me Irlinda Elda"

As her week of silence was broken she slowly turned to look into the eyes of a very young elf. Younger than Arya, she had flowing golden brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was not tall as most elves were; in fact she stood little over 5 foot 5.

She stood in silence for a moment waiting for a response.

Since none came she continued "There's Alagaesia" she pointed into the distance where the outline of land could be seen "We have caught the current and expect to be there by dusk"

Irlinda lifted her eyes from the elf to stare at Alagaesia, after a moment she looked at the elf again.

"What is your name?"

"Uven"

"Uven, I'd like you to do me a favour. Never address me as Elda again."

"Yes Irlinda"

Irlinda sighed, she was tired of always being addressed formally "Uven would you come stand beside me a moment?"

Once they stood side by side. Irlinda said "there are as many stars as there are beings. Over my life I've come to notice that the stars share a very similar life as we do"

"I don't understand"

"Stars live and die just as we do. Some live longer than others. Yet they all share an equal value no matter how old, young, bright or dull." She looked at Uven "As are we, no matter our status, no matter our age and no matter our race. We are all equals and have an equal value. So do not address me in any way, shape or form that puts you or I above or below any other"

Uven didn't answer; she obviously didn't know what to say.

"Tell me Uven. Does the elf Rhunon live in Ellesmera?"

"Yes she does. Do you know her?"

Irlinda smiled "She and I were became good friends when she came over to visit the Drows some twenty seven thousand years ago."

"Twenty seven thousand years? I had no idea she had reached such an age" Uven was amazed at this.

Irlinda simply smiled.

"And I never knew she had travelled to the Drows" she looked over the railing "so few of us have" she looked back to Irlinda.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how long was she with the Drows?"

Irlinda thought for a moment "I'd say near fifty year. I'm not going to say anymore on this. It is for Rhunon to say"

"I understand that"

Irlinda just nodded and stared out over the railing signalling that the brief but pleasant conversation had come to an end. And so Uven turned and left Irlinda by the railing.

Looking at Alagaesia once again she thought '_And now I enter a different world from which I may not return.'_


End file.
